Passions
by Rujja00
Summary: Because you don't have to be evil to get laid. 18 ONLY lemons.


As her jacket came off, Delsin was pretty sure he was one of her new passions.

After they had dumped the last of the drugs into the water, she had gone up and kissed him. It was almost innocent, but then her hands went to his head and pulled him closer. He didn't mind, so he let her take the first move toward making out as he placed his hands on her back. Of course it didn't get very far until his phone rang. Really, of all the things that had to happen, Reggie had to call.

"Hey Reg, um can I call you back later?" Delsin said, trying not to make a suspicious noise when Fetch ran a hand up his shirt and onto his skin. "Ok cool, talk later bro." He hung up, then turned it off, just in case. He looked around and then took her hand, leading her into an alleyway before kissing her again, making her laugh. "So, where were we?" He smiled, putting his forehead against hers. But she backed up. "Nah D, gotta catch me first." And with that, she ran off, a pink blur marking where she had gone.

Delsin chased after her, but only until he could sneak up on her, without the neon. Fetch was standing on a rooftop, looking down at the lights when Delsin grabbed her from behind, hugging her. Both startled when she gave a yelp, then laughed. "D, you scared me you jerk." Delsin just laughed. "I thought you were run away again if I kept chasing you." Fetch sneered. "Well yeah, I thought you liked it fast." She said softer, turning her head to his, but was cut off by his lips grazing her neck. His arms were just under her chest, but he then slid both hands down to her hips. "Mmm D..." She almost moaned, and he grinned. This time he placed a few light kisses on her neck before moving away into smoke.

"You ass!" She yelled after him, and chased him down. Without neon he was easy to catch. This time she tackled him, now on top and grabbed both his hands with hers. "Ohh, now it's bondage?" He smiled, but Fetch just let go and sat straddling his stomach. Her being that close, her body against his, he felt both turned on and afraid at the same time. Mostly afraid she'd see him 'turned on', and leave. "Fetch-" He began to say, but she put a finger to his lips. "I know." She said, but that just confused him. "Know what?" She laughed.

"I know about it already. What do you think my intention was?" She purred in his ear. before he could think about what she said, she moved down and lightly rubbed her butt against his hard crotch. Delsin forgot to breathe, his eyes open and he threw back his head, trying not to moan. "Why don't we go someplace we won't be rained on?" She suggested, and got off, quickly turning around so he wouldn't feel too embarrassed about her seeing him hard.

Delsin just grinned and sucked the light out of the neon sign near them, and chased after her.

Her shirt came off next.

They found an empty apartment in a more or less evacuated building. It was where she had been spending some nights, and now for his upper clothing. They undressed each other and had kisses in between. They stood there, breathing hard and her in her bra. Pink bra. He should have figured, but as she was undoing his pants, he was trying to undo the hooks in the back. "Having trouble D?" Fetch laughed. He only grumbled. She put her hands behind her back and undid it for him, then let him take it off. He remembered looking up photos online before, at least tried to with Reggie around.

Seeing her with her chest exposed, he didn't know what to say. He must have stared at her long enough to make her feel uneasy, her hands went to his and made him touch her chest. He blinked. "D, you gonna stare, touch me already." Delsin then gripped her breasts, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her. They then began to urgently take the rest of their clothing off, and his pants came off next. Now in his boxers, he leaned down and quickly undid her shorts, then pulled the tights down. Standing in her underwear, she gave him a sly smile, putting a hand on his chest, then slowly sliding it down to his boxers, tugging on the fabric.

He then picked her up and set her down on the bed, kissed her again, and put his hand down in her panties, grabbing her womanhood. She moaned at his touch. He wasn't sure whether to go fast or slow, but his middle finger slipped into her and Fetch gasped, breaking away from the kiss. She was panting by now, Delsin then wiggled his finger, and she moaned. "Yes..." Her head thrown back onto the pillow. He put another finger in her, and just watched her face change expressions several times, her eyes closed. He then pulled off her panties with his other hand, looking down between her legs. Soft and warm, he almost felt he was going to burst.

"Mmm, Delsin..." She moaned, but then frowned when he took his fingers out. "What's the hold up?" She asked him, and opened her eyes to him taking his boxers off, and she held her breath as she could see his hard and erect member. "Oh." Was all she could say, and he lay on her, their bodies touching fully making her shudder. Delsin began to kiss her neck and went down to her chest, sucking on her nipple, making her close her eyes again. After he moved on to the next, he hiked her hips up and helped her legs go around his waist. One hand went inside her again, this time with three fingers, and the other's thumb moved along her cilt, earning him another moan.

By instinct her lower half bucked up, wanting more. He began to move his fingers inside her, then pumping them in and out, simulating what he planned to do soon. As he did this, she started to move up and down, trying to get more out of it.

"Come on D, just do it already!" She told him sternly, and he removed his hands. Before starting the main event, he rubbed his member on her womanhood, getting it slick with her juice. It made her almost whimper, and it made him grin. "Ready?" He asked, positioning himself in front of her opening. She merely widened her legs in response. Finally, he slid inside her, now starting to breathe heavier. Once he was all the way in, Fetch made some kind of noise from her throat. She was so tight, more so than he had imagined. And oh so warm, he could barely believe it. He was so lost in the heat, she finally moved her hips up and down again to remind him she was waiting. "Sorry." He mumbled, then slid about half way out, and shoved back in. This earned him an 'ouch', and her nails scratching his back.

Delsin then had the nerve to chuckle. "I thought you liked it fast." He grinned against her lips. "Fast, not rough as hell." She retorted. Which reminded her, did they have any protection? Ah screw it, she was on the pill anyways. Delsin began to pull out, then go back in, and started a semi rough rhythm. Fetch wrapped her legs around his waist again and every time he shoved himself back inside, she pushed him to go harder. He happily complied and began to go faster as hard as he could manage. With each thrust, Fetch made a noise that sounded almost like a whine. As she threw her head back, he kissed her throat, and then placed his hands on either side of her, trying to go harder, faster for her.

Eventually she stopped her tight hold on his waist, lost in the ecstasy, and Delsin moaned as he was about to come close to his climax. "Look at me." He said, and Fetch opened her eyes, gazing into his. he wanted her to see he was doing this for her, and he came, shuddering as he panted. "I'm gonna-" Fetch started, and her breath caught as her climax hit. Delsin, not wanting to pull out too early, did his best to keep going as Fetch came, then her legs went limp, her energy spent. Delsin more or less collapsed on her, then rolled off, panting still. They both lay there for a while, before Fetch sat up, looking down at the mess they had made on the bed sheets. She didn't really care, wasn't her bed anyway. Delsin had his eyes closed as she moved to lay half on him, moving her right arm to hold his torso. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, then with the other grabbed the blankets and pulled them over both of them. "Man..." He breathed. She just smiled and hummed. Kick some dealers out of Seattle, dump the drugs, and get laid. Not a bad day, he smiled to himself, glancing at the girl beside him.

He closed his eyes and his breathing returned to normal, as did hers. Though they switched positions until he was spooning her, they dozed off for a while. It was a few hours later that Delsin's phone went off, and he groaned at the buzzing sound it made when it vibrated. he sat up and fumbled around for his pants, brought it out and turned it back on. "What?" He asked, a bit dizzy from moving so fast. Reggie, of course, had been trying to reach him all night long. "Oh..." he looked at Fetch, the blanket low enough so he could see her breasts, and smiled. "Sorry, got caught up in something." He said, and then shook his head. "I know, I'll be there as soon as I can, see ya."

"What was that about?" Delsin turned to a very awake and nude Fetch. "Reggie found another core rely for me." Fetch smiled and sat up as well, stretching her arms and back. "How fast can you get to where he is?" She asked, and Delsin shrugged. "With neon, maybe a few minutes. Why?" Fetch pushed him back down, threw off the blanket and straddled him, making him drop his phone.

"That's all we need." She said softly, and took his member in her hands, pumping up and down to make him hard. It didn't take very long, then she plunged herself on it. She shuddered, and he just hissed in a breath. "Reggie can wait a bit longer." He breathed out. Delsin put his hands on her hips, then pulled his knees up and began bouncing her up and down on his length. Fetch just grinned and bent down to kiss him, which he returned eagerly. He would have closed his eyes, if not for the fact that her breasts were bouncing as well, keeping his gaze on them. It didn't take very long for them to climax, Fetch getting off and panting. Not long after, she got up and went into the bathroom to clean herself off, Delsin shortly following.

"Where have you been?" Reggie asked his brother, Delsin showing up with Fetch. "And why is she here?" He added, but then going back to the binoculars. Fetch just winked at Delsin and bit her lip. "Just though I'd tag along in case he needed any back up." Reggie, he hoped missed that tone of voice, but Delsin got it. "Fine, just be careful, alright?" Reggie sighed. Delsin and Fetch then shot out and began to smack the hornet's nest.

It took about half hour for them to get them all, but once they did, Delsin went over to the core relay and fired a few shot with neon at it, just about blowing the whole thing up, and then absorbing the core. Reggie looked concerned when his brother went into some kind of 'attack', but Fetch had gotten use to it. "Aw man, that always gets me." Delsin mumbled, getting up. "You alright?" Reggie asked, and Delsin nodded, Fetch went over and looked him up and down, then turned back around. "Well, this was fun, but I should get back home. Stuff to do and all that." Fetch said, looking at her nails.

"Stuff?" Reggie questioned, haven't quite imagined her living anyplace. Well, legally. "Yeah, stuff. What do I have to spell it out for you guys? I'm the only girl in this team ya know." And with that, she poked Delsin. "See ya later Smokes." With that, she sped off, and Delsin had a hard time not following her. "What's with that face?" Reggie asked, but Delsin put on a frown. "What face?" His brother rolled his eyes. "I've seen that look before. Hell, I've had it. She's not the only fish in the sea." Delsin gave him another look. "Maybe, but she's the only one who understands about being a Conduit." He was going to say, too late, but he didn't want to give Reggie any hints. Somehow though, his brother had this look that said he knew something was up. "Delsin, don't go there, I know you like her, but-" Delsin threw his hands up in the air. "But what? Fetch has some rough edges sure, but she's been helping me. What more do you want?" Oh, but her edges were smooth, just thinking about what they did last night and this morning got him heated.

Reggie also noticed his face turned red. "Oh for the love of-whatever you're thinking, stop it right now. I can't have your hormones all over the place Delsin." Delsin just smiled. "Haha, like you remember what it's like." He laughed. Reggie shook his head. Oh if he only knew what they had done. "Ok, so I'm the old guy here, but I do remember." He pointed a finger at Delsin. "Which is why I'm trying to warn you. Just don't do something you'll regret later."

Regret? He regretted nothing. Well, maybe that it didn't last longer, but man she rode him so hard, he couldn't help it. "Whatever, look I'm gonna go find some DUPs to kick, see ya later." And with that he zipped off, leaving Reggie standing there shaking his head.


End file.
